Bubble Bully
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: A new Guppy joins the class, but soon starts tormenting the others. (Rated K-plus for brief violence)


**Bubble Bully**

One Monday morning, the Bubble Guppies were on their way to school.

"So, how was the weekend?" Molly asked.

"Me, my brother, and my dad went bowling." said Gil.

"My cousin Jake came to spend the weekend with us." said Goby.

"You guys pretty much know how _my_ Saturdays go." said Deema.

"Yup, we do." said Oona.

"How was your weekend, Oona?" asked Molly.

"I spent some time with my grandmother." said Oona. "She taught me how to do origami."

"Sweet." said Nonny. "I went to this really cool bookstore in Big Bubble City. They had all sorts of books there."

"Cool." said Molly. "What books did you buy?"

"Where do I begin?" Nonny asked. "I bought a dinosaur encyclopedia, a book about how planes and other stuff like that work, and a few Hardy Boys books."

"Nice." said Molly. "My family went to this really cool train museum. They even had a simulator where you could see what it was like to drive a steam train!"

"Wow, nice." said Gil.

Soon, they arrived at school.

"Good morning, Mr. Grouper." the kids chorused.

"Well, good morning, everyone." said Mr. Grouper. "I have some exciting news to share."

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"We have a new student joining our class today." said Mr. Grouper.

Another Guppy then came in. He looked like Gil, except his hair and eyes were brown and his tail was black with a blue Hawaiian flower design. Plus, he was bigger than the Guppies.

"Everyone, this is Colin." said Mr. Grouper. "He moved from Big Bubble City recently. I'd like you to make him feel welcome."

"Yes, Mr. Grouper." the kids said.

"Good." said Mr. Grouper. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got some gardening to do."

Mr. Grouper then went outside.

"So, Colin, tell us about yourself." said Nonny.

"What's it to you, Four Eyes?" Colin asked rudely.

Well, the Guppies were apalled at that remark.

"What did you just call me?!" Nonny asked.

"Four Eyes." said Colin. "Weren't you listening?"

Nonny growled with anger.

"You take that back right now!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright." said Colin. "Jeez, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." said Nonny.

"And you better watch your back, mister." said Deema. "I'll have you know right now that us Guppies don't take kindly to such rudeness."

"Deema's right." said Molly.

Colin just rolled his eyes. Later, it was Arts & Crafts Time, and the Guppies were hard at work. Molly, Gil, and Goby were making coil pots out of clay, Deema was doing a finger painting, and Oona was teaching Nonny how to do origami just like her grandmother showed her. Colin just sat at a table and doodled on a sheet of paper. Suddenly, he saw Deema leave to wash the paint off her fingers in the bathroom after she was done with her painting. This gave him an idea, and while nobody else was looking, he ran his hand in a downward motion on the wet paint, smearing it in the process. He then rinsed his hands off with the spigot outside, then, after drying it off by rubbing it against the wall, he went back inside just as Deema came back from the bathroom, and was utterly shocked and angry at the same time over the state of her painting, and her face grew as red as a tomato.

"**WHICH ONE OF YOU CLOWNS SMEARED MY PAINTING?!**" she hollered.

Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona, Nonny, and Mr. Grouper were shocked at Deema's outburst.

"Whoa, Deema, calm down." said Mr. Grouper.

Deema did.

"Now, like Deema asked, who smeared Deema's painting?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"It was me." Colin said. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I walked into Deema's painting. I'm really sorry, Deema."

But Nonny knew from the start that Colin really smeared the painting on purpose, but decided to stay out of it. Deema knew Colin was lying, too, but decided to play along.

"It's alright, Colin." said Deema. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

"Alright." said Colin.

Later on, it was lunch time.

"So, Molly, what did you bring for lunch today?" Gil asked.

"A peanut butter and banana sandwich, some celery sticks, an orange, box of apple juice, and a Fudge Round." said Molly.

"Cool." said Gil. "I brought a ham and cheese sandwich, some pretzels, an apple, a box of orange juice, and some leftover cake."

"Yum." said Goby. "I brought a turkey sandwich, some Veggie Straws, some dried papaya, a box of Minute Maid Fruit Punch, and a brownie."

"Sounds good." said Deema. "I brought a salami sandwich, some Fritos, some dried apricots, a box of grape juice, and a package of Swiss Rolls."

"Nice." said Oona. "I brought a mixed vegetable salad, some saltine crackers, a pear, a bottle of water, and a cup of low-fat chocolate mousse."

"That sounds delicious." said Nonny. "I brought a roast beef sandwich, some kettle-cooked barbecue chips, some dried cantaloupe, a bottle of chocolate milk, and a couple of chocolate chip cookies my grandma made."

"Yummy." said Molly. "What about you, Colin?"

"I just brought a ham and cheddar Lunchable with a can of Minute Maid Lemonade." said Colin.

"Nice." said Molly.

Soon, the Guppies began to eat. But then, Colin shook the can and sprayed Goby with some of the lemonade.

"Hey!" Goby cried. "What the heck, man!"

"Oops." Colin said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, Goby."

Goby just rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch after mopping his face with some napkins. Colin, after finishing his lunch, then turned to Oona, who was having her mousse.

"Say, Oona, may I have some of your mousse?" he asked.

"Sure, Colin." Oona said.

Oona then gave the mousse to Colin, but rather than having some of it, he ate the whole thing right in front of Oona.

"Hey!" Oona said. "That wasn't nice, Colin!"

"Get used to it, Tubby." Colin said.

Oona felt hurt. Nonny was watching the whole thing and did an "I'm watching you" gesture at Colin, who just rolled his eyes again. After lunch, the kids gathered around Mr. Grouper for Story Time, and he read "The Cat In The Hat Comes Back" by Dr. Seuss. After Story Time, the kids went outside for recess. Molly played tag with Nonny, Oona and Goby played on the swings, Deema played on the slide, Gil played in the sandbox, and Colin played on the jungle gym. While he was playing, he noticed Gil, and an evil smile appeared on his face. He then went over to Gil, scooped up a handful of sand, and poured it into Gil's head.

"Hey!" Gil cried. "What was that all about?!"

"Can't you take a little joke?" Colin said with a laugh.

Gil just shook his head in disgust and continued playing. Colin suddenly started feeling thirsty, so he went over to the water fountain, only to be cut by Molly.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked.

"I'm thirsty." said Molly. "So I came here to get a drink."

"Outta the way, missy." Colin said. "I was here first."

"Hey, haven't you heard of "Ladies first"?" Molly asked. "And, actually, _I_ was here first."

"Well, I _saw_ it first." said Colin. "Now do as I said and get out of my way."

"A. You have no right to tell me what to do, and B. Say "excuse me" next time." said Molly.

Colin had had enough.

"I said get out of my way!" Colin said again. "Are you deaf?!"

Molly said nothing.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Colin said.

And before anyone knew it, Colin gave Molly a mighty shove, causing her to fall backwards and hit her elbow on the pavement, which in turn caused her to start crying in pain.

"**OW!**" Molly cried.

Colin started laughing.

"Crybaby, crybaby!" Colin sang. "Stick your head in pie, baby!"

The other Guppies were watching the whole thing and were shocked to the core. Deema was enraged.

"Alright, that's it!" Deema said. "I'm gonna give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

Deema then raised her fist and got ready to charge at Colin, but Nonny grabbed her hand.

"Deema, no." said Nonny. "Look, I understand you're angry, but violence won't solve anything."

"What in the world is going on out here?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Mr. Grouper, who had come outside to investigate. He then saw Molly on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Mr. Grouper asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I hurt my elbow!" Molly sobbed.

Molly then showed Mr. Grouper her elbow, which had a nasty scrape on it.

"Oh, dear." said Mr. Grouper. "Come on, Molly, I'll get you patched up."

"Okay." Molly sniveled.

Mr. Grouper then took Molly inside, and the rest of the Guppies swam over to Colin.

"Oooh, you've really done it now, boy!" said Deema.

"I didn't mean to do it!" said Colin innocently.

"Oh, by golly, you did." said Deema. "Nobody does that to my friend! Boy, I oughta slug you!"

Deema then raised her fist again, but just as she was about to deliver the blow, Gil, Goby, and Nonny grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im!" Deema said as she flailed her fists in the air.

Once they were a safe distance away, Gil locked eyes with Deema.

"Deema, listen to me." said Gil. "I'm just as mad as you are at Colin for what he just did to Molly, but you heard what Nonny said."

"Yeah." said Goby. "Besides, if you socked Colin, he would've socked you right back, then you _both _would've gotten in trouble."

Nonny nodded in agreement. Deema sighed.

"You guys are right." said Deema. "I guess I just let my anger get the better of me."

"Hey, it's okay." said Gil.

"Yeah." said Goby. "It happens to all of us."

"Yeah, even me." said Nonny. "Here, I'll go talk to Mr. Grouper, okay?"

"Okay." said Deema.

With that, Nonny went inside and found Mr. Grouper tending to Molly's scrape. He then went over to him.

"Mr. Grouper?" Nonny asked.

"Yes, Nonny?" Mr. Grouper replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you when you have a free moment." said Nonny.

"Well, I'm just about done taking care of Molly, so you don't have to wait too long." said Mr. Grouper.

"Alright." Nonny said.

In no time, Molly was all patched up and back to playing.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"It's about Colin." said Nonny. "He's been bullying us all day."

Mr. Grouper was shocked.

"What?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"It's true." said Nonny. "First, he called me Four Eyes, then he purposefully smeared Deema's painting, then he ate up all of Oona's mousse at lunch and called her tubby, then he sprayed Goby with his lemonade, then at recess, he poured sand on Gil's head, and, well, the reason Molly fell was because he shoved her to the ground at the drinking fountain. I saw everything, so that's how I know."

Well, Mr. Grouper was very cross indeed after hearing Nonny's story. Outside, Colin had come inside for a bathroom break when he noticed Mr. Grouper looking directly at him with eyes filled with anger.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mr. G." said Colin. "What's up?"

"I'd like to have a word with you, Colin." said Mr. Grouper. "Nonny, you're free to go."

"Yes, sir." Nonny said.

Nonny left, and Mr. Grouper started speaking with Colin.

"So all this time, you were bullying the other students?" Mr. Grouper asked.

"Huh?" Colin asked. "Oh! Oh no! No, I wasn't! Uh, I was just...uh...messing around!"

But Mr. Grouper wasn't buying it and crossed his fins.

"You may drop the act now, Colin." said Mr. Grouper. "I know you were being mean to the others. Nonny told me. Do you want to have a detention?"

Colin shuddered at hearing the word "detention".

"N-no, sir." said Colin.

"Then please behave." said Mr. Grouper. "I don't allow bullies in my class. Now go outside and apologize. And be sincere about it."

"Yes, sir." Colin said.

Colin then went outside and did as he was told. The Guppies, much to his surprise, and belief, accepted his apology and gathered around him for a group hug.

"All is forgiven, Colin." Molly said.

"Yeah." said Gil.

Everyone else agreed.

"Though, there's one thing I don't understand." said Nonny. "Why were you so mean to us?"

Colin sighed.

"Back in Big Bubble City, I never had any friends because I was bullied myself." said Colin. "Plus, my parents are going through a very bitter divorce, so my aunt and uncle invited me to move in with them here in Bubbletucky."

"Oh, gee, that's tough, man." said Goby.

"Yeah." said Oona. "And sad, too."

"But, hey, at least you don't have to worry about those kind of things anymore." said Deema.

"Yeah." said Molly. "Bubbletucky is one of the nicest places you'll ever see!"

"Yup." said Gil.

Colin smiled.

"Thanks, you guys." said Colin. "And again, I'm so sorry for being so mean to you guys."

"It's okay, Colin." said Gil. "But it's in the past now, so it's time to move on."

"You're right." said Colin.

Just then, Mr. Grouper came outside.

"Time to go home, everyone!" he said.

With that, the kids all went home, all of them happy to have met a new friend, especially Colin, who now understood that he had six new friends to turn to in times of need.

**THE END**


End file.
